When Your Smile Fades Away
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: When Romano found Veneciano on the library floor, face wet with tears, he did what he rarely do, give comfort to his brother. Rated T for language, OOC characters.


Saw a random post about Italy, and this have been buzzing on my head to be made after that, hope you like it.

* * *

It was a quiet drive from Antonio's place to his home that he somewhat regretfully shared with his annoying brother, but nonetheless, Romano liked his brother and his annoyingness. Parking his car at the driveway, he noticed that their place is a bit too silent. Usually, their house would be blasting with cheerful music, or of heavy metal (courtesy of Prussia and Finland), but now, an unnerving silence permeates the air. Having a bad premonition, Romano rushed out of his car, and practically flew to the door of their flat.

Unlocking the door, he quietly crept inside, not expecting what would happen. As he crept inside, he noticed that there is music that's playing, but the volume of it was so low that it could be regarded as background music, and it's no good, when it's Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565. Romano knew what's exactly happening at that moment, Italy Veneciano, his usually smiling and laughing younger brother, is now depressed and moping somewhere around the house.

Romano tried to remember what happened last time this happened, which was five decades ago, and how to calm the nation. He first made a dash to the fridge and, without hesitation, took the container which holds the gelato he's been saving for his and Spain's date later this evening. After that, he took some sweets and hurried to the library that occupies the whole third floor. The library, which all of the nation has, is a collection of books and military and political records, but the most important thing that all of their library holds is their diaries. Unlike Prussia, who catalogues every day of his life, the nations just write an important day and try to describe the day as vivid as they could, so that they would not forget about it, even if their memory fails them.

When he reached the third floor, Romano tried to steady his breath, and pushed the slightly open door with his shoulder. When he entered the grandiose library, he heard soft sobbing at the diaries section. Trudging silently, and skipping the floorboard which always squeaks when stepped upon, Romano made his way to his brother. When he reached the diaries section, he was heartbroken by what he saw; Veneciano was sitting on the floor, his back against the bookcase, with a diary on his lap which was opened to a certain entry that Romano knew all too well, it's Veneciano's entry the day Holy Rome departed and never returned, and all around Veneciano are his diaries, which are opened to some entries, and all of them are dotted with wet drops, probably Veneciano's tears.

When he saw the state his brother is in, Romano silently sat besides Veneciano, placed the gelato and sweets at his side, and did what he rarely do, wrap his arms around Veneciano in a hug. Veneciano didn't even budge, just stared at the nothingness in front of him. After a few minutes, he asked his older brother, "Lovino, am I really not that special? Am I just a weakling who would run away from the face of an enemy, or probably surrender? Am I just a useless kid who no one actually liked?"

Upon hearing this, Romano flinched; it's almost the same thing as the last time. He inhaled deeply and answered, "Who slaved away when we were separated during the Italian Wars? You did. Who stopped the advances of the Ottoman Empire on the Adriatic Sea, for more than twenty times? You did. Who is the one who instigated the Renaissance? You did, Feliciano. You're a very special person, a strong-willed, smart, forgiving, and hard-working person. I could not compare you to any other countries out there. You are very, very special to my eyes, my dear little brother, very special."

But it seems those comforting words didn't reach the other nation; he just sat there, tears slowly dripping down from his already blood-shot eyes. After a few seconds, he quietly sobbed, and then it turned into a full-on crying. Clinging to his brother, Veneciano let out all of the things that worries him, "B-but every time that I look into my diaries, I only see my faults. Everything is all about how I was defeated, how my first love left and never returned, how we we're separated, how I was not strong to protect our inheritance from those invaders. Even if I search my memories for anything good, I can't find any! Surrendering, running away from the face of my enemy, doing things that makes my friends and allies angry, being a complete useless idiot! Heck, even Bulgaria beat me with a stick, even though we're allies! I. AM. SO. FUCKING. WEAK! I don't deserve to live!"

Romano was shocked; it was more different than last time; he never knew his smiling and gay (both meanings apply here lol) brother hides all of these worrying things from him. He was a bit angry at Veneciano for hiding it, but he thinks that it's a good thing he shared it to him. He stroked his younger brother's hair to comfort him. "You are not weak. You're strong, Feli, very strong. Truth be told, I was jealous of you, you made your place prosper, you defended our place to your very best, and I was supposed to be the big bother. Feli, all those things you said are your weaknesses, you only do it because you don't want yourself, or anyone to suffer what you've been through. You run away because you don't like fighting, which is understandable, considering you've been seeing too much of it."

"B-but," Veneciano started, but was silenced by a soft finger on his lips. Romano took the gelato from his sides and the spoons he brought. His brother scooped out a good amount of the frozen treat and tried to feed it to his brother. Veneciano was surprised when he saw the container of the gelato; it was the one he specially made for Romano. Veneciano shook his head, not accepting the treat. "But brother, this is for your date! Please, don't waste it on me."

"Spain doesn't really like cappuccino-flavoured gelato, and you need it more than I do. Come on, open up." Romano answered and teased his brother's mouth with the spoon. After a few seconds of hesitation, Veneciano opened his mouth and ate a bit of the treat. Romano smiled when his brother took another portion of the iced delicacy. He patted Veneciano's head and wiped the tears and snot from his brother's face. "Good boy, Feli. Remember this, don't treat all the bad things that happened in the past negatively, or you'll never move on and see the bright future, got that?"

Veneciano nodded and smiled. He then stood up slowly and pulled a diary from one of the bookcases. He walked to the nearby table, sat and pulled a pen form a drawer, and started writing on it very fast. Curious of what his brother's doing, Romano walked to his brother's seat and peeked at what his brother's writing. What he read surprised him; Veneciano's writing his latest diary entry. He reads the words his brother wrote with vigour,

 _Date: August 22, 20xx,  
Dear diary,  
Today is a very sad and happy day for me. My brother told me I'm not a useless idiot and that really pulled me out of my slump. I was really, really thankful that I have a very cool brother. I hope he's also found his happiness, and that he and big brother Tonio become very, very happy. And the gelato he shared is very good. Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneciano._

"Why that's sweet of you, Feli. Now, could you please turn off the player! That toccata and fugue is fucking creepy, it's like a monster will pop out and mutilate us!" Romano pleaded, a smile very much evident in his face. He may be a tough-looking Italian, but he becomes soft when it comes to his brother, sometimes.

The two Italians were walking out of the library, after they've placed the diaries to their rightful place, when Romano remembered something. "Oi, Feli, I remembered something. I texted that potato bastard to come here a few minutes ago, I think he has some explaining to do."

"Really? Luddy's coming? What does he need to explain?"

Romano shrugged and smiled a knowing smile. "Oh, I guess you'll need some sweets first, they're some sweets on the counter."

Veneciano was puzzled by what his brother meant by that, but he then knew what his brother meant when he found Germany. He was surprised when he saw his brother, standing nonchalantly and talking to Germany. Curiosity took the best of him and he walked closer. As he was closing in, he heard three words that gave him nightmares for at least three decades. He walked closer to his best friend with watery eyes, and a big smile on his face. As he walked closer, he couldn't help himself but lightly touch the German's cheek.

"Welcome home, Holy Roman Empire"

"I'm home now, Italy. Sorry for the long wait"

-END-


End file.
